


Say Yes

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: Kylux Cantina, Kylo Ren is fucking creepy, M/M, Post-TLJ, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: After the events of The Last Jedi Hux finds himself at Kylo Ren's mercy only to be invited to an unexpected alliance.





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> For the kyluxcantina prompt "Kneel before me"
> 
> My rambling thoughts for this prompt with the hope of connecting some 'classic' kylux with some 'cannelloni' kylux lol

The floor was so hard under his knees and so cold, not even the fabric of his jodhpurs could keep the chill out as he knelt in front of Ren.  
Hux didn’t try to flinch, didn’t try to think about what the self-anointed Supereme Leader had planned for him. They were alone in the room, in Snoke’s throne room or what was left of it after the fight with the Resistance. Since the battle on Crait droids had cleaned up the room enough that it felt empty, the stench of death was still lingering even if the blood and the corpses were gone.

  
Ren wasn’t even looking at him – instead he moved about the room, seemingly deep in thought. He was on edge, still angry by the things that had happened. Why he had summoned Hux to this room and commanded him to kneel Hux did not know.

 

“General”, Ren’s voice cut through the room. “I’ve been thinking.”

Hux wanted to give a snarky retort. Tell Ren that he hadn’t thought him capable of it but he held his tongue. Hux wasn’t stupid, he knew that Ren wasn’t a simple brute. He was a manipulative snake and as treacherous as a sith but without their damned religion. Ren had a sharp mind even if sometimes clouded by his very own brand of fanaticism and worship of his dead grandfather.

Ren turned towards him, his face pinched, his dark hair lank from sweat as it framed his tired expression. He advanced on Hux, taking his in his hand to lift his head carefully so that Hux looked up to him.

Hux’s brow twitched at the uncomfortable position.

“I can use your anger”, Ren said. “Your hatred towards me.”

Hux swallowed thickly. He had tried to keep it at bay – that unbridled anger he felt towards Ren for declaring himself their new Leader as if he held the same power as Snoke.

“Yes”, Ren whispered. He drew Hux’s chin higher, making him follow along to stand. Ren’s face was too close. Hux caught a glimpse of his bruised, red lips. Perfect and plush, once upon a time Hux had caught himself having lewd thoughts about those lips that led him to take care of himself in the privacy of his quarters later on the same day.

“My, general, I didn’t expect you to be inclined”, Ren purred.

Hux hadn’t considered that Ren was now free to sift through his thoughts with Snoke gone. He bit his lip, betraying nothing.

“That too I can use”, Ren said, his gloved finger caressing Hux’s cheek in a false display of intimacy. Hux couldn’t resist a frown. Ren finally let him go.

“Imagine it, general”, Ren whispered, his face awfully close to Hux’s. “How much power we could have together as a unit. The Dark Side of the Force is full of passion, power, lust. We could rule the galaxy together.”

Ren’s force powers crept along Hux’s spine, through the roots of his hair as it caressed him, lapping its tendrils around him in an eerie caress. He shuddered involuntarily. Ren was a monster. An evil, power hungry, brutal but absolutely stunningly beautiful monster. Hux wanted to resist, wanted to hate Ren and yet he could see the upside of such an alliance.

He had wanted Ren years ago when he had first seen him, freshly installed into the Order as Snoke’s apprentice, his bare face rarely seen but beautiful in a way that felt forbidden.

“I know you want me”, Ren said. His pupils were blown wide, as if he wanted Hux too.

He couldn’t – no – he didn’t want to say no.

“Say yes”, Ren said. The force was enveloping Hux, pressing against his skin under his clothes. He closed his eyes, his breath rattling, he could feel the pressure in his teeth.

“Yes”, Hux croaked. “I want it. I want you.”

Ren’s eyes searched his face frantically before he swept him up in his arms and kissed him hard. Hux wanted to hate Ren so, so much. But for a moment it melted away, thawing his heart. He could hate Ren for what he was, for his terrible decisions. But he wanted him, wanted his power.


End file.
